


Sleepless Nights

by FlameEmber



Series: Ishimondo Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Daiya's mentioned, M/M, rated teen because mondo has a potty mouth, sad ishimonds, this is hopefully cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameEmber/pseuds/FlameEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't sleep. Sometimes he frets about his future, thinks about Daiya, or just holds Ishimaru, but only once has his lover ever woken up to a crying Mondo Oowada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Sometimes he can't sleep. 

Some nights he's worrying about his future, others reminiscing about the past, about Daiya, but most nights Mondo simply gazes down at the warm, slender body of his lover in his arms, and wonders how the _ever-loving fuck _he got so lucky.__

Some nights he cries, tears sliding down tanned cheeks to be rubbed away, scrubbed out of existence well before the sun rises.

But on most of Mondo's sleepless nights, he simply holds Ishimaru, watching the rise and fall of his chest with his rhythmic breathing, and lets his thumb gently trace the crease between the prefect's thigh and hip. He tucks the warm, soft body to his chest, smiling fondly while dreading the day he fears, the day when he will do something _so incredibly stupid _that Ishimaru will just walk away without a second thought.__

The hall monitor is perfect for him, really; he balances him out, evens out the violent tendencies in him, makes him wish to be a better person. He knows he is not the sort of person Ishimaru's parents have in mind for their son to date; he only wishes to become someone they will accept.

This night is one of his crying nights. However, unlike the others, tonight is disturbed by the movement of sheets beside him, and as quickly as Mondo moves, it is not fast enough to hide his face from Ishimaru, who has propped himself up on his elbows and is staring at his boyfriend with bleary crimson eyes and rumpled black hair.

"Mondo... Are you... crying?"

Silence. Then: "No." It comes out as a gravelly moan, and it isn't fooling anybody.  
Ishimaru frowns.

"Yes, you are. What is the matter?"

He's been caught. In a desperate attempt to preserve his composure, he throws the covers over his head, turning around in obvious desire to be left alone.

However, since when has Ishimaru ever taken note of the obvious? Mondo becomes acutely aware of a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist; he tries to remove them, but in vain. "What're ya doing?" he asks in exasperation, embarrassed at having been caught crying.

"You are always here for me when I need you. I figured it was time for me to be here for you."

It's so cheesy, and yet so _distinctly Ishimaru _that Mondo almost lets out a bark of laughter. Almost. Instead, he raises himself up on one elbow, turning to face his boyfriend somewhat grumpily.__

"Now; what is wrong?"

Mondo doesn't want to tell him. He doesn't want to tell him, and yet he _so urgently does _that it's crazy. He sighs deeply.__

"'M just... scared."

The words "scared" and "Mondo Oowada" seem like the farthest things from similar; and yet, it is the best way to describe how he is feeling. 

"Scared? Of what?" 

A rush of adrenaline flows within his weak heart (and it _is _weak, he knows that and absolutely despises it) and before he knows what he is doing he has grabbed Ishimaru and tucked him into his chest, hand trembling as it runs through short black hair.__

"'M... Afraid. Scared for when yer gonna leave me." He gulps thickly, doubt settling over him as if it is a palpable, thick fog. "I am not going to leave you, Kyoudai."

There it is; the quiet voice of reason, muffled by his bare chest. 

He ignores it. "Yes, ya are." A low sob. "Yer parents are gonna make ya... Or you'll meet some nice, pretty girl... Face it. 'M not the kinda guy ya want with ya if yer gonna be Prime Minister."

Ishimaru sighs. "I believe I should be allowed to decide for myself who I wish to have by my side. I want _you _with me, Kyoudai. Not some faceless girl whom I have never met." He sighs again, more forcefully this time. "Now will you please stop suffocating me with your pectorals?"__

Mondo immediately releases him. "Sorry. Someday yer gonna get tired of me, though. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow... But someday."

Ishimaru flops back down, exasperated. "I shall not leave you, Mondo! I love you! The world should not care if we are together, and my parents shall get used to it. My father simply wishes for me to be happy. He may not be particularly fond of you, but as long as you make me happy, he shall accept you." Another pause. "And you do."

Mondo smiles gently. "Really?"

"Yes! Could we please return to sleep now?"

Mondo refuses, grabbing the smaller male around the middle and curling around him, pressing a gentle kiss to Ishimaru's earlobe. "Now we can."

Before drifting off, Ishimaru distinctly hears the phrase "Thanks for putting up with all my fuckin' shit, babe. Sorry for bein' so stupid."

But, of course, he must have been imagining it.


End file.
